


Night Terrors

by kick_the_bucket



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kick_the_bucket/pseuds/kick_the_bucket
Summary: Some wounds never heal. Some memories are never forgotten and haunt you for as long as you live. Ginger witnessed this on her wife and she didn’t know how Mizuki would recover from that ordeal.
Relationships: Female Builder/Ginger (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 10





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud to say that I finally wrote one-shot fanfic! It’s been a bit of a rollercoaster. I had hoped to finish a chapter for my long fic last week, but things with my programming training came up and kept me from finishing it. On top of that, I doubt myself often about posting any of my newer writing.
> 
> But due to encouragement from friends and the super nice people I’ve met on the Discord, I finally feel I am able to post this work. I really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and thank you for reading!

Ginger woke up due to the shuffling beside her. She looked over at her wife, Mizuki was thrashing uncomfortably. She must be having a nightmare again, and it was the second one this week.

It always pains her to see Mizuki like this, to be tormented over in her dreams. Ginger knew that these terrors were the cause of her wife’s listlessness. But what could she do? It hurt to watch Mizuki suffer, knowing that she can’t help.

“Mizuki, I know it’s scary, and I’m here for you.” Ginger knew that being physically involved will potentially injure both of them. So, this is what she can only offer right now, talking with Mizuki in a calm and quiet voice.

But Mizuki’s episode continued, and Ginger was shocked when Mizuki suddenly jolted up. Her eyes were hazy with unconsciousness, and she was panting loudly. Mizuki reached her neck with her hands and started grasping on it. She couldn’t breathe, and Ginger began to panic.

“Mizuki!” Ginger shouted out of panic, and she immediately grabbed Mizuki’s hand before her nails dug into her flesh. “Please calm down, nobody’s hurting you!” Fear filled Ginger’s voice, and tears started to form in her eyes as she watched her wife writhing in anguish.

Mizuki’s grey eyes started opening, and she clasped her hands with Ginger’s. “Are you okay? You were thrashing around, so I tried to wake you…” Ginger stopped talking as she stared at the helpless form in front of her. Mizuki was pale and not moving.

Their room was silent; Ginger remained composed in case of another wave of hysterics. As she stared at her partner, she noticed that Mizuki was starting to calm down.

“Are you okay?” Ginger asked nervously. Reality hit Mizuki, and she realized what happened.

“I’m sorry if I scared you…” Mizuki’s voice was filled with tiredness. She removed her hands on Ginger’s and moved farther away from her. After the embarrassing episode, Mizuki needed some space to collect herself.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about me. What I’m worried about is you…” Ginger hesitantly said, making Mizuki tense.

“I’m so sorry, but it’s over now, and I’m fine. Let’s go back-”

Before Mizuki could finish talking, Ginger cut her off. “No! Stop it! I know you have so many burdens, that’s why you’re having these episodes. It hurts me when you won’t share your hardships with me. Just please, talk to me…”

Ginger felt her chest lighten when she finished explaining herself, feeling the weight lessen now that she spoke about her worries. Her gaze drifted towards Mizuki, who was still and tears were glass over her eyes.

Suddenly, Mizuki buried her face in Ginger’s shoulder as she hugged her. “I’m sorry it’s just that I’m so used to being alone, I find it difficult to open up to someone.” Mizuki gritted her teeth and tried her best to convey her feelings.

Ginger blinked as she realized what Mizuki had said. She felt a drop in her neck, Mizuki was crying. Ginger hugged her tightly and tried calming her by stroking her hair.

It always broke Ginger’s heart when Mizuki cried, not because she was crying, but because of how silent she was. It seemed that she had been used to crying her whole life silently, training herself to hold back her tears until she was left alone. She hardly made a sound, the only indication that she was crying was the slight shaking of her body and the occasional drop Ginger felt on her neck.

After a few wordless moments, Mizuki finally stopped crying and decided to speak up. “Can we talk about everything tomorrow? I’m tired.”

“Okay. Let’s get some sleep.” Ginger laid themselves in the bed and she grabbed the blanket and draped it over the both of them.

“Ginger?”

“Hmm?” Ginger gazed into the eyes of Mizuki.

“Thank you.” Mizuki smiled before burying her face into Ginger’s chest.

It’s a rare occurrence when Mizuki shows this vulnerable side of her. Since the start of their relationship, little by little, Mizuki’s walls were falling and they were growing closer.

Even though Ginger doesn’t have the right words and proper knowledge of how to console her, she would always be there for Mizuki.

Ginger smiled and pressed a kiss on top of Mizuki’s head. “You’re welcome and sweet dreams.”


End file.
